Life From the Ashes of War
by Sabrina Lonewalker
Summary: Not long after leaving Earth and Grace behind in this AU, the Doctor receives a distress call from an old friend. He heads out and finds one survivor, a young lady, the daughter of that same old friend. Leaving her shattered world behind, Lucia stays with the only person in the entire universe she now trusts, The Doctor. Starts with the Eighth Doctor and goes from there.
1. Chapter 1

Life From the Ashes of War

Part One

by

Sabrina Lonewalker

He had recieved the distress call not long after leaving Earth and Grace behind and had headed out as quickly as the TARDIS could get him there but, when the doors opened, he saw he was too late. Devestation was everywhere, cities burned, forests ravaged, bodies everywhere. His shoulders slumped. That dratted ion storm had delayed him and now, there was nothing to save. He went on looking anyway, on the off chance when he stopped.

He listened and could hear weeping coming from a large pile of what had been a house. He walked over and listened again then, he heard a voice, female, "Help me, please. Is anyone there?" He called out, "Yes, I'm here, hold on, I'll get you out." He began moving debris aside like tossing toys into a box until finally, his clothes and face soiled with soot, he saw her.

She was curled up in a ball, hugging her knees against her chest, her flame red hair sooty and dirty. She looked up, her eyes wide with hope warring with fear. He smiled reassuringly and reached his hand down to her. "Come on, I've got you." She looked into those blue eyes and somehow knew she could trust this one so she reached up for his hand. His grip was cool and the skin smooth. His strength was surprising in such a slight body.

Soon, she was standing in front of him. He smiled, "What is your name?" He asked. She looked up at him and her eyes caught his attention immediately. They were a clear shade of amber. She smiled slightly, "My name is Lucia, Lucia Monroe." The Doctor smiled, "Hello Lucia, I'm the Doctor." Her eyes widened, "You're the one my father sent the message to?" His eyes widened, "Your father is Jasper Monroe?" Lucia nodded, "He was, till they found him, they found them all." She began to cry.

He pulled her against his chest, his arms around her protectively. "I'm sorry I couldn't get here in time. I tried, Lucia, I really tried." Lucia sniffled, "I know, Dad said it was a long shot but, he had to try. They came out of nowhere, just shooting everything that moved. Dad made me get in the cellar and told me not to move till I knew it was safe." The Doctor nodded, "That sounds like something Jasper would do. Lucia, who came?"

Lucia looked at him, her eyes filling with tears, "Dad called them Daleks." The Doctor's hearts constricted. Not them again. he said nothing for a moment then, he was calm as his blue eyes looked into hers. "It's ok. Did they destroy everything?" Lucia nodded, "Yes, I haven't been able to contact anyone else, I'm alone now, all of my people are gone." "I know how it feels to be alone, Lucia," said the Doctor in a low voice. "Come on, you can come with me." She looked up at him hopefully, "I can?"

"Of course you can, I promised your father I'd look after you and I keep my promises." Lucia nodded, "Ok, there's nothing here to take with me anyway. I just want to find them, find them and make them pay." The Doctor nodded, he understood her feelings all too well. He led her back to the TARDIS and ushered her inside. She looked around and smiled, "Dad told me about this,but at the time, I didn't understand what he meant till now. She's beautiful." The TARDIS hummed happily and the Doctor smiled, "She likes you but then, she knows you too."

Lucia could feel that tickling at the back of her mind. Her race were natural telepaths but now, there was only the TARDIS in her mind. That comforted her. The Doctor knew what his machine was doing and he approved. Then, he threw the main lever and they left. He looked at Lucia, "Why don't you find your room? Knowing this old girl, she already has one ready for you. Then, you can clean up and rest if you like." She nodded and headed off down the corridor.

He watched her leave then, threw his dark blue frock coat across a chair and stood like a statue. "Daleks, always Daleks," He muttered to himself. Now they had destroyed another entire planet and it's people. "This has to stop, stop now." He muttered as he began operating controls.

Lucia found her room, following a series of lighted arrows on the floor. She opened the light pink door and walked inside. She gasped as she looked around, TARDIS had reached into her memories and recreated her room back home. She looked at the pink walls and the blue ceiling with the stars twinkling on it. The bed was covered in a light pink and blue comforter and the pillows were the same color scheme.

She laid down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling and began to cry. She rolled onto her side and pulled one of the pillows to her, crying into it as everything began to settle in that she was the only one left. She didn't know how long she had been crying till she felt arms around her, pulling her close. It was the Doctor. She buried her face in his shoulder, crying, sobbing as it all hit home.

TARDIS had alerted him to Lucia and he had come because she needed someone and now, he was all she had. As he held her, he thought back. Jasper Monroe had been his friend for a long time and he had, in his fifth incarnation, attended Jasper's wedding. A year leter, Jasper had asked him to come back and he had, even though he was now in his seventh incarnation. This time, Jasper had asked his friend to stand at Lucia's Naming ceremony as her Guardian.

The Doctor had been touched by the request and had agreed. Even Ace had been subdued during the visit, as though she understood what all of this meant. Now, he was the only family Lucia had left. She was beginning to calm down as she began to feel safe once more and after a few moments, she fell asleep in his arms. The Doctor smiled and lightly kissed the top of her head then, settled her onto her bed, pulling the comforter over her and tucking her in.

TARDIS dimmed the lights and told her thief she would watch over the girl. He sent his thanks and quietly closed the door, going back to the control room. He stood there, looking at the central column and going over the situation in his mind then, he came to a decision. He set coordinates and threw the lever. He knew he could be in trouble for this but, he needed help and he knew who would. True, the last time he had sought their help, they had forcibly regenerated him but now, as back then, he had no choice. He set course for Gallifrey.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Life From the Ashes of War

Part Two

by

Sabrina Lonewalker

When the TARDIS materalized, it did so right in the Lady President's office. Romana was surprised to see the old Type 40. When the Doctor stepped out, she blinked. There was the chestnut curls brushing his shoulders, the Victorian era outfit. What attracted her was his face, the long, elegant poet's face and those incredibly blue eyes. He was so different from the Doctor she had known so many centuries ago.

"Doctor, good to see you again. May I ask why you're here?" His face softened when he saw his former companion. "Hello, Romana, you've regenerated." She smiled, "So have you. How many times since I last saw you?" He grinned, "I'm in my eighth body now. You?" Her eyes widened, "Your eighth? You're using them up rather fast, aren't you?" He nodded, "The hazards of travelling in time and space. Romana, I'm not here to chit chat, I need your help."

She was surprised, it wasn't often the Doctor admitted that fact. She motioned for him to sit down. "What do you need.?" He looked at the floor for a moment then, looked directly at her. "Remember the planet Desarna Five?" Romana nodded, "Small, peaceful place, race are natural telepaths, hired out as negotation overseers..." her voice trailed off when she saw his face. "What happened?" She asked softly.

He said one word. "Daleks." Romana closed her eyes in pain. "Oh no. How bad?" She saw tears simmering in his blue eyes, "Only one survivor." Romana was shocked, "Out of six million?" The Doctor nodded, "I found her when I arrived. You remember Jasper Monroe?" He asked. Romana nodded, she remembered the kind, intelligent gentle man she had met once. "He sent a distress signal when the Daleks began their attack. I headed there at once but then..." He shot to his feet and began pacing, a trait Romana remembered very well. "The TARDIS was engulfed by a damned Ion storm."

Romana shuddered, Ion storms were bad enough on a planet's surface but to encounter one while traveling... She watched him as he paused by a window that looked out onto the forest blazing red in the light of the twin suns. "It threw us six light years off course and by the time I got there..." His voice trailed away. Romana nodded, "Bad?" She asked. He turned to her, "Total devestation, buildings exploded, forests ravaged, bodies everywhere then, I heard a voice calling for help and I found Lucia."

"Jasper's daughter? You were..." He nodded, "I was asked to stand at her Naming ceremony as her Guardian. She's in the TARDIS now, sleeping. Romana, I wish to begin formal adoption proceedings. I want her to become my legal daughter. I'm all she has left. TARDIS has already linked to her, to soothe the emptiness in her mind." Romana looked at him, she wasn't all that surprised and, given the circumstances... She nodded, "Very well, I'll begin the procedure immediately. Given the circumstances, I really can't see how anyone could object. I would like to meet her, when she's ready."

The Doctor finally smiled, "Thank you, Ro. Once she's awake, I'll bring her to see you. Do you want me to move TARDIS?" He asked coyly. She laughed, "My dear friend, you can take her to your family estate, you know. As your parent's eldest, it is yours now. It might be better to go there. I can get in touch with you later." He nodded. "Thank you, Ro, thank you. We'll talk later. There are other events you need to know about but now, I want to get Lucia settled." Romana nodded and watched as the TARDIS vanished. She wondered what else had happened. It didn't sound good.

The TARDIS materialized in a small room just off the main entrance of the house and he stepped out. The place had been maintained and was clean and presentable. As soon as he was there, the house began to sing, welcoming him home and he smiled. Then, he went back inside to get Lucia. He found her awake, cleaned up and in a different set of clothes sitting on her bed reading. She looked up when he came in. "Lucia, would you come with me? I want to show you something."

She got up and followed him out of the TARDIS and stopped to look around. "Wow, where are we? This place is beautiful." He smiled, "We're in my family home on Gallifrey." She turned, her eyes wide, "Gallifrey?" The Doctor nodded. "Lucia, I want to talk to you, come, we can talk in the library." He led her into the large room and Lucia looked at the number of books on the shelves in awe. He smiled and took her arm, indicating she should sit on the sofa. He sat beside her.

"Lucia, did your father tell you about your naming ceremony?" She nodded, "Yes, he showed me that you stood as my Guardian. I'm glad he asked you." The Doctor smiled, "And I was honored to be asked. You know what that means?" Lucia nodded, "It means you're my father now." He nodded slowly, "Yes but, I want to ask you something. Would you object to my adopting you, legally, as my daughter?" Her eyes widend, "You'd do that for me?" He smiled, "Of course I would. I promised your parents and a Time Lord never breaks a promise."

She threw herself into his arms, "I'd love for you to adopt me. Dad told me, just before I hid, that you'd find me and take care of me." She hugged him and he smiled. "Ok, I've already asked the President to begin the procedings. You'll have to stay here in the house until they're finalized, ok?" She nodded, "Ok, I understand. Can I stay in here for now?" He nodded, "Of course, you can read any book you choose." She looked up at him and said the words that would define the rest of their lives, "Thank you, Father."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Life From the Ashes of War

Part Three

by

Sabrina Lonewalker

Lucia looked at herself critically in the full length mirror of her room. She was dressed in the robes of the Doctor's House. It had taken three weeks but finally, her adoption as his daughter would be finalized today. She was nervous but, she knew how much he cared for her and this would give her safety and protection. She heaved a deep sigh to settle herself and headed to the library.

The Doctor was in there, dressed in his own formal robes and that damned collar. He thought back. This was going to be a momentous day for both him and Lucia. He turned as he heard the library door open and he smiled. Lucia looked stunning and he could tell she was nervous but doing her best not to show it. "Are you ready?" He asked. She nodded, "Yes, Father." He smiled, liking the sound of that. He reached out and, taking her hand in his, walked them outside to where the transport was waiting to take them to the Citadel and the Panopticon.

Lucia sat down next to him in the hovercraft and her eyes widened as it lifted off, heading for the Citadel. As they approached, he pointed out different aspects of the city and promised her that, once the adoption was finalized, he would take her on a proper tour of the city. She nodded, holding his hand tightly. He knew, she was scared. He whispered, "It will be all right, Lucia, I promise." She looked up and him and nodded. "Ok." She managed a smile.

Soon, they arrived and he led her into the Panopticon to face the Gallifreyan High Council and the Lady President, Romana. Lucia had talked with her several times over the past few weeks and had heard Romana's stories of her travels with the Doctor in his Fourth incarnation. Lucia had listened avidly, wanting to hear everything she could about the man who was becoming her father. Now, Romana flashed a smile at the frightened young woman, making her feel more calm.

Lucia unconsciously straighted up at the Doctor's side and listened as he patiently answered the questions put to him by members of the High Council. Lucia was questioned too, though not as intensively as the Doctor was. Then, she was shown to a seat near by and sat down. She watched as the language changed to one she didn't know and the Doctor shut his mind away from her. She almost panicked until she felt the touch of the TARDIS in her mind, "I'm here, little one. He has to do this right now. You wouldn't be able to understand what they are saying right now anyway. I'll always be here for you, remember that." Lucia sent her a silent, "Thank you."

Lucia waited as they continued to talk then, the Doctor turned in her direction. "Lucia, come please." She got to her feet and walked over to him. he smiled and placed a pendant around her neck. "This is the seal of our house, my daughter." The import of his words hit her and she looked up, "Father?" She asked. He nodded, "Yes, Lucia, according to the laws of Gallifrey, you are now, legally, my daughter." Discarding whatever might be considered protocol, she threw her arms around his neck happily and just hugged him, crying tears of joy.

Romana nodded at the others and they quietly left, leaving the new father and daughter alone. He sat on the edge of the dias, just holding his new daughter in his arms. After all these centuries, he was a father again and it felt good. Lucia looked up at him, "Can we leave now?" He threw back his head and laughed. "Later child but, I promised you a tour, remember?" She nodded. "Can we at least get out of these?" She looked at her formal robe. He nodded, "That I will agree to. Come on, let's go home." He got up and, taking her hands, pulled her to her feet. "Home," she said, "That sounds good." They headed out.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Life From the Ashes of War

Part Four

by

Sabrina Lonewalker

The promised tour of the Captial city was more than Lucia had ever dreamed it would be. The shops fasinicated her and she found several things she liked. The Doctor purchased them for her without hesitation. Then, they had lunch at one of the sidewalk cafes. She asked a few questions about the city, which he answered in between sips of his tea. She looked around, "Father, can we go see the mountains later?" He smiled, "Of course, the forest between them is especially beautiful with the suns set. We'll make an evening of it, with a picnic basket, sound good?" She nodded.

They then headed back to the house to prepare of that evening. When they had settled to watch, she was in awe of what the sunsets did to the forests and the mountains. "Father, it is so beautiful." His eyes misted over, "It is, isn't it? I've always loved coming here, even as a child. It was always as beautiful as I remembered." Lucia looked at him. "Do you miss living here sometimes?" He looked at her for a moment as they sat on the boulder. "Sometimes, yes but, not always. I love traveling too much, the adventure, meeting new races and species."

Lucia's eyes sparkled with mischief, "Running away from enemies is fun too?" His blue eyes narrowed as he tried to look stern but he failed, finally dissolving into laughter. "Yes," he said, "That does have it's own strange appeal as well. Ready to go home? We leave in the morning. TARDIS is getting restless." Lucia was shrewd in her own way. "You are too, Father, I can tell." He smiled, "Yes, I am rather. So," He got to his feet. She did too and they returned to the house to make preperations for their leaving.

The next morning, Lucia was putting her things in her room in the TARDIS when the Doctor came in and sat down. She turned and was surprised to see his face. "Father, what is wrong?" He looked at her. "We can't leave, not now." "Why?" She asked. He looked up at her and the pain in his eyes made her drop to her knees beside him. "Father?" She laid a hand on his arm. He looked at her. "I should not have brought you here." "Why?"

He looked at her again, "The Daleks have declared war on us, Lucia. All of time and space is at stake. I can't, we can't leave now. Gallifrey needs us." She looked at him then simply laid her head on his knee. "I lost one world to them, I won't lose another or another father, not this time." He nodded, his hearts breaking with the knowledge that she had to go through all of this again but he promised himself that no matter what, he would not leave her alone, not this time.

"Come," he stood up, taking her hand, "There are ways you can help too, now that you're my daughter. We need to go see Romana." She nodded and the two of them left. Soon, they were in the Lady President's office. Lucia was quiet but she was also picking up on the worried thoughts swirling around in the air. Even TARDIS was having trouble filtering them all out for her. She held her head in her hands until she felt the Doctor's hands on hers. "Lucia, what is it?" "My head, too many thoughts, too many." Romana snapped an order in Gallifreyan and almost immediately, the voices dwindled to a minimum and Lucia let out a sigh.

She looked up, "Thank you." Romana smiled, "I put up a telepathy shield. Doctor, she'll need a portable one if she's going to help out." He nodded, "I can put one together." Romana shook her head, "No need. Here, Lucia." She crouched in front of the girl and clipped a small device to her belt. You can use this one." Lucia looked at Romana, "Thanks. usually it's not a problem but everyone's anxiety level has risen so much, it's hard to keep them all out." The Doctor nodded, "Had your world not been destroyed, you would have continued your training. However, I can still work with you on that. Right now, Romana and I were wondering if you could help keep the children calm?"

Lucia looked at him and nodded slowly. The Doctor smiled, "I'm not trying to pawn you off anywhere, Lucia. We don't want the children to panic and they do know what is going on. I'll be by to check on you, I promise that." Lucia nodded and hugged him tight. "Don't leave me, father." She whispered. He smiled sadly, "I won't my precious girl, I won't." She headed off to help where she could. The Doctor watched her leave and Romana heard his whisper, "What did I bring her into?"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Life From the Ashes of War

Part Five

by

Sabrina Lonewalker

Lucia was back in the TARDIS, crying. Her father held her, his tears falling on her hair. They had been on Gallifrey for nine years and Lucia had seen more war than she had ever wished for. She had done all she could to help but the Daleks had finally broken through the perimeters that had been set up. She had done all she could to protect them till the Doctor had to physically pick her up and carry her away. She was pleading for him to let her go, to let her help the others. He knew what this was costing her and him but she had to learn, the hard way, that she couldn't protect them all.

He released her and went to the control console. She watched as he threw the main lever and they dematerialized. "She took the chair and was quiet till she looked at him. "What did Romana want you to do?" She asked quietly. She already knew the Lady President was dead, she had felt Romana's mind and had heard the death scream. She knew the Doctor had too. He stiffened at the controls then turned to his daughter with a sigh, "She asked me to do the one thing that can end this war but..." His voice trailed off.

She got up and walked to him, "Tell me, Father, please?" His blue eyes were sad as he looked at her. He pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly. She had no idea what this was going to cost both of them. "I have to do something I had hoped would never be asked of me, Lucia. There's only one way to end this war and I'm the only one Romana knew would do it. I have to use the Moment." Lucia drew back with a gasp. She had learned about this particular Time Lord artifact from her studies in Gallifreyan history and culture. "There's no other way?" She asked softly.

His tears began to come down, "No, my child, I'm afraid there isn't. Now, I need you to understand what is going to happen to me, you and the TARDIS when this happens." He explained to her what regeneration was and what would happen to him. "The thing is that I don't know what body I will have once this is done but, I won't look like this again. This body will die." Lucia cried, "I'll have another father?" He held her close, "Just my body will change and maybe my personality but I can never forget who you are Lucia Monroe DeFalcon. You will always, always be my daughter. That is something I will never forget."

She managed a smile. "What about TARDIS?" He smiled, "She will change too. I don't know what she'll look like after this." Lucia looked at him, nodding. "Where do I need to be?" He thought then smiled. "Stay here, in the control room. This one won't be ejected like some of the others might be. Hopefully, your room will stay but, remain here, just to be safe." She nodded and found a corner to hide in. "I love you, Father." He smiled as he picked up a small, insignificent looking memory cube. "I know, Lucia and I love you too, always." He took a deep breath and went to the TARDIS door, opened them and looked out on the continuing attacks on Gallifery. Then, he broke open the cube and hurled it towards the Dalek fleet and Gallifrey. She heard the explosions before he closed the doors and walked back to the console.

"Stay where you are, Lucia, no matter what happens. Stay there until everything stops." "I will, Father." She spoke from her corner and then, the TARDIS was rocked by the shockwaves as the explosions continued and Gallifrey exploded in a ball of fire. Lucia grabbed her head as the Doctor grabbed his, both of them hearing the death screams of an entire race of beings. Lucia curled up in her corner, crying bitterly but still watching her father as his body was wracked by the energies rippling around him. Then, as she watched, regeneration began. His hands, head, every exposed part of him glowing like the light of Gallifrey's twin suns at high noon.

She watched for as long as she could till she tucked her head against her chest as TARDIS exploded around her as well, changing, rearranging herself. The Victorian gothic splendour was disappearing around her. She watched as the TARDIS was stripped down to it's original coral. The control room was suddenly bigger than she had ever seen it before. She slowly got to her feet and looked. "Father!" She saw him lying on the floor and ran to him, pulling him into her arms. "Father?" He was bigger, taller. He had broadened through the chest and shoulders. The elegant Victorian era clothes were in rags. She looked at his face. His chestnut curls were gone, replaced by a head with closely cropped black hair, large ears and a large nose. His eyes were still closed.

She leaned her head down and heard the beating of his twin hearts, the rhythm slowing to steady and normal. She sat down, pulling his upper torso into her lap and just holding him. "Please, father, come back to me. Please, remember who I am." Then, she felt him stir and his eyes slowly opened. They looked up at her in confusion. They were still that same intense blue she remembered. She was immensely grateful that she always wore the pendant he had given her on her adoption day. His eyes traveled down to the pendant and his eyes cleared. "Lucia?" "Yes?" She said. "Are you all right, daughter?" They were the happiest words she had ever heard.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Life From the Ashes of War

Part Six

by

Sabrina Lonewalker

She helped him to his feet and now, he towered over her. The first thing he did was pull her into a hug, his long arms wrapping around her. "You're all right." He whispered. She managed a smile, "I'm fine, Father. I was worried about you." He smiled at her and then looked at his torn clothes. "Looks like the first thing I need to do is find a new outfit. We also need to see what rooms TARDIS was able to keep." He led her down the corridor. They stopped first to see that her room was intact. Things were thrown on the floor but, her room was still there. They checked to see the Doctor's room had been changed and he found a new outfit to wear.

While he changed, Lucia checked the rest of what she could, finding the library, pool room, gardens and four kitchens. When she came back, he was in the control room dressed in boots, black pants, belt, a green jumper and a black leather jacket. He stepped back to let her look him over and she nodded. "That one suits you." He grinned a mega watt smile and said, "I look fantastic, don't I?" Lucia laughed, "Yes, you do and what is that accent?" He smiled, "Makes me sound like I'm from the North." Lucia sat down in the Captain's chair near the console, "The North of what?" He laughed, "Lots of places have a North." She nodded. "Ok, father." She was quiet. Then, "You really ok?" She asked in a quiet voice.

He stopped and looked down, his hands gripping the edge of the console. "I'll be all right," he said, the Northern burr softened. "I still have you, Lucia." She managed a smile. "I know but, it's so...so quiet now." She knew exactly what he meant. Before, where they had both heard thousands of quiet voices in the background now, there was just each other and TARDIS and that was all. He reached across, cupping her cheek in his large, callused hand. "I know, Lucia and that silence will always be there." She nodded, a tear coming down her cheek. "All those children..." She whispered.

He knew that was hurt Lucia the most. Like him, she tended to protect the small and weak and she had tried so hard to protect the children of Gallifrey but in the end, there had just been too many of those damned Daleks. He pulled her to him, "I know, little one, I know." He just held her as she cried for all of them. His tears began to fall too, on her hair. They just stood there and cried for what was gone, forever.

Finally, an insistent beeping from the console made them step back and he checked the monitor screen. He frowned and Lucia looked at him, "What is it, Father?" She came to stand beside him. He darted a look at her, "The Nestine Consciousness." She remembered that their planet had been one of the ones destroyed in the Time War. "Where is it heading?" He threw her a look, "Earth." She had heard stories about Earth, how much he cared about the planet and it's people. It was a place she was looking forward to seeing but, not this way.

She looked at him, "Can I help you find them?" He shook his head. "No. I want you to stay inside the TARDIS, please. The Nestine are extremely dangerous and frankly, I don't want you anywhere near them. Please, keep TARDIS safe till I come back. TARDIS will keep you safe too. Please?" She nodded. "I understand, Father but when we have a chance, could we visit here again?" He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I promise." He checked his jacket pocket, nodded and headed out. Lucia heard TARDIS lock the doors behind him.

She went to the library and curled up in one of the overstuffed chairs with one of his old frock coats in her arms. "Please, come back to me, Father." All she could do now was wait. It seemed like forever till she heard TARDIS tell her that he was coming. She flew down to the control room and pounced as soon as he had turned from the doors. He let out a surprised "Oof!" Then, hugged her tightly. "I'm not quite finished with the Nestine just yet. I have to locate the Consciousness itself and see if I can get it to leave quietly. I did blow up the transmitter they were using but, there's more."

Lucia looked at him, "I have to stay here again?" "Yes, if the Autons are activated you'll be in danger. I want you safe." She looked at him, "But what about you?" He smiled at her, "I'll be careful. I had to rescue a shop girl last night. I met her by accident when the Autons tried to kill her in the basement of the building where the relay transmitter was." Lucia nodded, "The department store that blew up last night? TARDIS showed me the news footage. They said it was a broken gas main." He grinned, "Better they think that rather than know that there are potentially dangerous manniquins about to come to life on them." Lucia nodded. "Where are you going now?" He looked up from his programming the console. "First, I'm, moving the TARDIS then, I need to find where that girl lives. She has one of the arms from a manniquin that attacked her last night. I need it to trace the signal to the main transmitter. You can help me from in here. Monitor any signals the TARDIS picks up. She knows what I'm looking for. Now remember, Lucia, whatever happens..."

She smiled, "I already know, stay inside." He grinned and kissed her forehead, "That's my girl. Now, stay on that monitor. Yes, I'll be careful," He said as the TARDIS materialized in it's new location. He checked his sonic screwdriver, smiled at her and headed out again. She sat in the Captain's chair, watching as he told her to. She felt something on her lap and looked to see another of his old frock coats. She smiled and tried it on. Suprisingly, it fit her perfectly. It was dark blue, just like her father's eyes. She wrapped it around herself, feeling like he was holding her after one of her nightmares.

She watched the monitor for any signals that were not normal for this area of the country. Finally, TARDIS found one. She closed her eyes, ~~Father, can you hear me?~~ The Doctor closed his eyes ~~Yes, Lucia, I hear you.~~ She smiled. ~~Father, TARDIS has picked up a signal and it's very close to where you are~~ ~~Thanks, Lucia, I'll take it from here~~ He heard her smile, ~~ Ok.~~ She sat back to wait.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Life From the Ashes of War

Part Seven

by

Sabrina Lonewalker

Lucia had been monitoring the Nestine signal for awhile now and hadn't heard anything else from her father. She hoped he was all right then, the TARDIS shook, throwing her to the floor. Once the shaking stopped, she picked herself up. She felt a bump on her forehead and put up her hand. She was worried when her hand came away with blood on it. It wasn't much but, it had her worried and now her head was hurting. She sat back down in the Captain's chair and looked at the monitor.

They were in some sort of basement then, she saw her father, addressing the Nestine Consciousness. As she watched, two Autons grabbed him and one removed the blue vial from his jacket pocket. She wanted to go to him but he had told her to stay inside. Then, she watched the blonde girl grab a rope and swing across to where her father was. The Autons let go and the vial tumbled into the vat. The next thing Lucia knew, her father, the blonde girl and a dark skinned young man were inside the TARDIS.

He threw the main lever then turned to Lucia. He saw her forehead, "Are you all right?" He asked, his blue eyes filled with concern. She nodded, "I will be." She looked warily at the others and the Doctor grinned, "It's all right, they've been a big help." Lucia nodded, "I know, I saw it on the monitor." She walked over to the blonde girl. "I'm Lucia." The blonde looked her up and down, "Rose, Rose Tyler." Lucia nodded, "Thanks for rescuing my father." Rose's eyes widened, "Your father?" She looked over at the Doctor who was busy at the controls. Lucia nodded, "Yes, my father. Thank you."

Rose nodded and Lucia motioned towards the dark skinned young man cowering on the floor. "Who's your friend?" Rose smiled, "Mickey." Lucia smiled at him but, he didn't notice. "Autons used him as a template?" She had turned to the Doctor. He smiled, "Yeah, it may leave him a little addled for an hour or so but, he'll be all right now that they're gone. Lucia, come here, let me look at your head." She nodded to Rose and walked back to the Captain's chair and sat down. TARDIS had materialized the med kit onto the console and he began to gently clean the wound. It took him a few minutes to realize what she had on and he smiled, "Make you feel better having that?" She nodded, "Hope you don't mind." "I don't," he said with a soft smile. "As long as it makes you happy." He finished with the head wound and put the kit away.

He looked at the monitor and the TARDIS materialized. He opened the doors and Mickey couldn't get out fast enough. Rose followed him and the Doctor and Lucia stood just outside the door. Lucia almost laughed at the way Mickey was clutching Rose's leg like a small boy holding onto his mother. She leaned against her father and felt his strong arm around her shoulders. The Doctor looked at Rose, "You be all right now?" She nodded. Then, Mickey found his voice, "He's...He's an alien!" Lucia smiled, "Well, think about it, from our point of view, you're aliens to us." Rose was thoughtful. Then, the Doctor asked Rose to come along but, she shook her head, "Have to take care of him," she looked down at Mickey. Lucia was sad, she liked Rose but, she followed her father back into TARDIS and they disappeared.

The Doctor looked at Lucia, quiet in the Captain's chair, huddled in that old frock coat of his. "You all right?" He asked softly, "Yeah, I guess. Can't we ask her again? I like her." The Doctor was thoughtful, "But how?" Lucia's smile was postively mischevious, "Tell her this travels in time, too?" He grinned, threw the switch and landed right back where they had left from. He opened the door and told Rose, "By the way, it also travels in time." The next Lucia knew, Rose had sprinted into the TARDIS and off they went.

Rose came over and sat next to Lucia and the two began talking. The Doctor smiled, it looked like Lucia would finally have a friend to confide in and talk with. He loved his daughter but she needed more company that just him. Lucia smiled, "Come on, you're going with us, we need to have TARDIS fix up a room for you, right old girl?" All three heard the happy humming sound and Lucia laughed. "Come on. See you later, Father." He grinned and watched them head off. Then, he pulled up a section of grating and went to work on some internal systems.

Lucia led Rose down a couple of corridors and opened the door to her own room, "Come on in." Rose looked around with her mouth open. "Wow." Lucia nodded, "I know, TARDIS did almost all of this for me. Sit down." Rose did as Lucia sat on her bed. Lucia looked at her, "The Doctor is my father, my adopted father." Rose's eyebrows went up and Lucia told her the whole story, about the attack on her homeworld, the Doctor finding her, taking her to Gallifrey and legally adopting her as his daughter and their travels since.

"You see, one year after I was born, my father, Jasper, asked the Doctor to stand at my naming ceremony as my Guardian. That position is given only to someone my family knew would care for me if anything ever happened to them. Unfortunately, that turned out to be true." Lucia's eyes filled with tears and Rose came to sit beside her, pulling the young girl's head onto her shoulder. Lucia smiled sadly, "Once he found me, we went to Gallifrey and he legally adopted me. I'm his daughter now."

Rose drew back and looked at her. "You're lucky, you got a second father. Mine died when I was still a baby." Lucia looked at the girl. "That had to be hard on both you and your mother." Rose nodded, "Yeah but, Mum's tough, she made it and raised me." She looked at Lucia, "Mind if I ask, how old are you?" Lucia smiled, "In the terms of your planet, around twenty five, twenty six. Actually, I really haven't kept up. Probably around forty, forty three according to the calander of my world." Rose nodded. The two continued talking and finally, Lucia showed Rose to her room. TARDIS had almost outdone herself. Rose was in awe and Lucia left her to get settled in.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Life From the Ashes of War

Part Eight

by

Sabrina Lonewalker

Lucia made her way back to the control room to find her father under the grating, working on a bundle of wires. She took the Captain's chair and just watched. After fifteen minutes, he popped up and saw her. "Get Rose settled?" He asked. Lucia nodded, "Yes, TARDIS fixed up a room for her and it looks nice. I like her. We have a few things in common besides you." She giggled. He tried to look stern and failed miserably. "You two have talked some already?" Lucia nodded.

"She lost her father when she was still a baby. It must have been hard for her and her mother. At least I found you." He smiled and cupped her face in one large, callused hand. "That you did and I wouldn't change a thing." "I know, Father. I wouldn't either except, I wish I could change what happened afterwards." He was quiet, knowing what she meant. She had come to love Gallifrey as her home as much as he had and it had ripped through both of them when he had to destroy it to end the Time War.

"I know, Lucia but, somethings cannot be altered, you know why." She nodded, "Yeah, the Reapers." He nodded. Then, he smiled, "What do you say we show her a few of our favorite places?" Lucia perked up, "Good idea, want to start with Women Wept?" He nodded, "Good choice." He threw the main lever, "Here we go." They headed off. Lucia smiled, "I'll go get Rose." he nodded and she walked off. She knocked on Rose's door, "May I come in?" On being told yes, Lucia walked in. "I like what TARDIS did for you. Listen, we're heading to one of our favorite places, want to come along?"

Rose's eyes widened and she got up to follow to the control room. Once there, both girls watched as the Doctor seemed to dance around the control console. Lucia smiled, "He does this all the time. I actually think he likes it." A gruff voice came from the other side of the console, "I heard that." Lucia and Rose both giggled. Lucia looked at him, "So, you heard us, so what? You know I'm right." He tried to glare at her but, his face softened. "It normally takes six people to fly her correctly and I have to do it alone."

Lucia looked at Rose, then at him. "Why not teach me and Rose how to fly her so we can help instead of just sitting around all the time?" The look on his face was priceless and he looked at his daughter. "I hadn't thought of that. You really want to learn?" Lucia nodded eagerly and Rose was more tenative but, she agreed to try and learn. Over the next few hours, it began to get easier for Lucia and Rose was struggling to keep up. She began grasping the basics by the time they reached "Women Wept."

Lucia looked at Rose, "You'll need a thick coat, it's really cold out there." Rose nodded and the two women came back into the control room in parkas. The Doctor smiled and threw open the doors. Both he and Lucia watched Rose's face and smiled at the wonder in her eyes as she took in the frozen waterfalls around them. They stood there in silence, letting Rose take it all in as Lucia leaned back against her father. After about an hour, they went back into the TARDIS and he closed the doors. Rose turned to them, her eyes still shining. "That was..." Words seemed to fail her.

Lucia smiled, "I know, I had heard about this place for a long time but to actually see it was something I hadn't been ready for. It took my breath away too." Rose nodded and went to her room to shed the parka and just think about what she had seen. Lucia watched her leave and smiled. She took off her parka and humg it on the back of the Captain's chair. Then, she sat down. "You think she can take all of this in, Father?" She asked quietly. The Doctor was thoughtful, "Yeah, I think she can. We'll take it slowly so as not to give her too much too quickly. She'll be alright." Lucia smiled, "I think so too, Father."

She got up to help him pilot the TARDIS to their next destination, wondering what other adventures awaited them. She liked travelling with her father and she liked her new friend. She watched him at the console, "Where are we going?" She asked. he looked at her, his face somber. "The year 5 billion." Lucia drew her eyebrows down in thought then, she looked up. He nodded, "I want to show Rose how her world ends, after the population found New Earth and left." Lucia nodded, "You'll understand then that I'll stay inside TARDIS." He reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand, "I understand Lucia, You won't be alone." She smiled, tears smarting in her eyes, "I know, Father but, I don't think I could watch another world die, even an empty one, not now."

The Doctor smiled sadly, pulled her to him and hugged her tightly, "I know but, Rose needs to understand that, eventually, everything dies. I don't think she realizes that yet." He reached up and used his thumbs to wipe the tears from his daughter's cheeks. Then, he kissed the top of her head and resumed his mad dance around the control console. Rose came in a few minutes later and the Doctor smiled, "Ah, there you are. Ready? We're landing."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Life From the Ashes of War

Part Nine

by

Sabrina Lonewalker

Lucia watched her father and Rose leave TARDIS and enter the space station where they would see Earth die. Once the doors closed, Lucia went to her room, not wanting to deal with the memories that were surfacing in her mind. She curled up on her bed with a pillow clutched to her chest. She couldn't help it, she was thinking of her family, her world gone so long ago. She thought back, the afternoons after studies when she and her parents would go for a walk in the nearby park, the picnic basket that always went with them.

She had always loved playing chase and freeze tag with her friends and there was always that low hum in the back of her mind that reminded her she wasn't alone. She smiled remembering the nights her father, Jasper, would read to her before bed, always the fairy tales that she loved, princessess, dragons, brave knights and how always, true love triumphed in the end. Then it all changed when the Daleks came. She thought about that fateful day for the first time since it happened. She felt the comforting presence of TARDIS in her mind, reminding her that she was not alone.

The day had started like any other, lessons in the morning, play in the afternoon and then, the ships landed. That wasn't unusual but what happened next had sent terror through the population. The Daleks, crying, "Exterminate!" everywhere they went, slaughtering people, men, women, children without mercy. Her father took her to the basement of their home and told her to stay there, be as quiet as possible and someone would come for her. She was crying, "But what if they find me?" Jasper had smiled at her, "They won't find you in here my girl, I promise you that." He smiled and closed the door behind him.

She remembered cowering, hearing screams, blaster fire, the Daleks as they moved through the city then, the silence, all of a sudden, everything was quiet, too quiet but, she stayed where she was until she heard the Doctor's voice, calling to see if anyone was alive. She hadn't realized that she was crying into the pillow or how much time had passed when she felt strong arms pull her into an embrace and she heard his voice, "Lucia, I'm here, it's all right, I'm here." It was the Doctor.

She buried her face in his shoulder, the scent of the leather jacket giving her some comfort as she clung to him. he wondered if she had had another nightmare but, according to TARDIS, this was no nightmare, these were memories, memories she had finally allowed to surface and see the light of day. He had begun feeling the turmoil of her thoughts earlier but TARDIS has informed him things were under control and that he should finish what had started in the station. Only after he and Rose had watched the death of planet Earth had TARDIS mentioned that he was needed by his daughter. They had come back and he had sent the TARDIS into the vortex then, has come here as Rose went to her own room to think about what she had witnessed.

After a few minutes, Lucia pulled away slightly and smiled, "Sorry, didn't mean to interupt your trip." He smiled, wiping the tears away, "You didn't, we were heading back when TARDIS told me about you. I think Rose needs some time to herself after what we saw. Are you ok?" His voice was low, concerned and Lucia nodded, "I will be. I just hadn't let myself think about what had happened. I know, you tried to tell me but, I guess I just had to do it my way." She went into her bathroom to wash her face and came back out. "I'll be ok, Father. At least, I think I will be." He smiled and pulled her to his side, "Come on, let's find a place to visit that isn't so gloomy, ok?"

Lucia nodded and they stopped by Rose's room to see if she was interested. She was and they headed for yet another destination but this time, for fun, Lucia hoped, knowing how her father attracted trouble wherever he went. That was one thing Rose was going to have to get used to. She just hoped the young earth woman could handle it all. She helped with the console and finally, they landed. When they stepped out, it was like walking into a carnival. There were rides, booths, food stands, all sorts of things to do and see.

Lucia and Rose stayed with the Doctor as they walked around and once in a while, played one or two of the games there. The Doctor won Lucia a large stuffed animal that was almost as big as she was. Rose won herself a pixie doll and was enamoured with it. Later, they went to one of the food booths and got a bite to eat. It was a beautiful day, mild weather and they were having a good time. When the sun finally set, they walked back to the TARDIS, The Doctor with an arm draped over each girl's shoulder. They was confortable with each other but that was soon to change. One decision was going to change everything between them.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Life From the Ashes of War

Part Ten

by

Sabrina Lonewalker

Rose and the Doctor were in the control room alone. Lucia was in the library reading. Rose had been quiet as the Doctor worked the console and finally, she spoke. "Doctor, May I ask you to take me somewhere?" His eyebrows rose but, he looked at her, "Sure, where do you want to go?" Rose looked at the console, "I'd like to meet my father." The Doctor looked at her sharply. "If I agree to this, you do not intefere in anything that happens. We can't have the timeline changed. Now, when in time?" Rose let him choose and when Lucia walked into the control room, they were landing.

Lucia looked at her father. "Where are we?" He smiled, "Earth. Rose wants to see her father." Lucia drew in a surprised breath. "Is that safe?" He shrugged, "I warned her to be careful." Lucia shook her head, she wasn't sure about this but, she followed them out of the TARDIS. They first attended the wedding of Pete and Jackie Tyler. Rose cried. Lucia was interested in Earth wedding rituals and found this ceremony rather sweet. After wards, they ended up back in the TARDIS for a micro jump to the day Rose's father died.

They were attending another wedding and Lucia saw Jackie with a small chair like thing. She asked the Doctor what it was and he smiled, "It's called a baby carrier. Rose is in it, she's barely six months old now." Lucia nodded. It turned out that Pete and Jackie were attending a friend's wedding. They were outside an old church when everything went wrong. Too late, the Doctor saw Rose run out into the street to push Pete out of the way of the speeding car. Lucia screamed, "NO!" but, it was too late. Pete was alive.

Then, all hell seemed to break loose. The Doctor sprinted towards Rose as the first of the Reapers appeared in the sky. Lucia knew about them from her studies and she yelled for everyone to get into the church. The Doctor had Rose and they headed to the church. One man was taken by the Reapers but everyone else got inside. Lucia looked daggers through Rose but the Doctor didn't see that. They tried to keep everyone calm as the Doctor tries to work out a way to stop the Reapers who were taking everyone that was still outside.

After everyone had calmed down slightly, Lucia went looking for her father. She found him sitting in a pew in the back corner of the large church. She sat beside him, "How much trouble are we in?" She asked. His blue eyes looked at her and he wasn't smiling. "Plenty." He replied. Lucia shook her head, "Of all the dumb things to do and after you warned her!" She hissed. He reached over, laying one large calloused hand on hers, "Lucia, if you had the chance, wouldn't you have done the same thing?" Lucia looked up at him and was quiet then, "I really don't know. I know about fixed points in time, it was part of our training back home and we knew that fixed points could not be altered without consequences." The Doctor smiled as he slipped an arm around his daughters shoulders and pulled her against his side. "That's true but Rose didn't know that, Earth people don't understand about time and fixed points like you and I do. She saw someone about to be hurt and she reacted."

Lucia nodded, "I know but, even after being warned, she still did it." The Doctor frowned, "I know but, I think she's going to be more careful now." Lucia smiled, "I hope you're right but, we still need to get out of here. What about the TARDIS, can you call her here?" His eyes widened and he leaped to his feet and pulled her to the front of the church with him. No one noticed how close Rose was to the carrier with her infant self in it. The Doctor looked around and saw the dropped TARDIS key glowing brightly on the floor and took off his jacket to pick it up in his hand. He was starting to unlock the door when Lucia turned around and screamed, "Rose, NO!"

Just then, Rose picked up her younger self and two fixed points in time met. There was a bright flash of light just as the TARDIS materalized but then, a Reaper came through as well. The Doctor got everyone behind him and looked up, "They only take what is the oldest and right now, I'm the oldest thing in here." Lucia stepped back and looked at him in disbelief as the Reaper swooped down on him and then, both were gone. TARDIS was next and then, there was silence, a complete and deep silence for a few moments and then, Lucia screamed.

She turned and looked straight at Rose Tyler. Her eyes were blazing with anger and a touch of hatred. "Look what you've done, you stupid, selfish girl!" Lucia screamed at her. "They're both gone, both of them! He warned you but did you listen? No, no you didn't. Now look what you've done." The tears streamed down her face as she turned back to the empty space where her only home had once stood. "Father?" She whispered. She had lost another father and this time, Daleks had nothing to do with it. She didn't care what Rose thought or what she would try to do. All she knew was that her life was gone and she was stuck here on this stupid planet with a stupid earth girl.

Lucia sank to the floor, pulling her knees to her chin and sitting there, crying as if her heart was breaking, which it was. Rose tried to lay a hand on her shoulder but Lucia snarled at her, "Leave me alone, haven't you done enough? He warned you, you little fool, he warned you and you didn't listen. Go away!" Rose walked off, silent and confused. Lucia wouldn't be moved, she stayed where she was as, once in a while, the others could see a Reaper flying around outside. Rose walked off towards the back, Pete following her after whispering something to Jackie. Lucia didn't see and didn't care anymore. She just wanted her father back.

Pete Tyler had listened to all of this and had followed Rose to the back then, he looked at his grown daughter, "Rose Tyler, what have you done?" He looked out the window and saw that same car come around the corner, disappear and then reappear, like it was waiting for something. "Rose?" he asked and finally, Rose told him everything. Pete listened, took it all in and looked back at the silent Lucia. He knew what he had to do. He told Rose to go back to Jackie and the others. He picked up the vase he had been carrying as a wedding present for the couple whose wedding they were attending and walked over to Lucia. He crouched beside the weeping girl. "I'll get your father back, Lucia, I promise. I know what I have to do now."

Lucia turned a tear stained face to him, "I'm so sorry, Rose misses you so much but..." Pete smiled and wiped some of her tears away, "I know, she goes after what she wants, like Jackie but this time, she went too far." He patted her shoulder and got to his feet. Then, he headed towards the main doors. Rose and Jackie followed and finally, so did Lucia. She watched him tell Rose and Jackie goodbye and head out into the street. Lucia was still crying as Pete Tyler stepped out in front of the car. It hit him and he went down. Then, everything changed and Lucia looked up. The Doctor was running towards them. She let out a glad cry of "Father!" and sprinted to him. He wrapped her in his arms and looked down at her. "Are you all right?" She nodded and then looked out in the street. He went to Rose and whispered, "Go to him."

Lucia stood, her arms around her father as she watched Rose kneel next to Pete and hold his hand as he died. She was sorry for Rose but, she couldn't forget what Rose had done to start all of this. Lucia looked up at her father, "TARDIS?" She asked. he smiled, "She's ok and not that far away. We'll go soon." Lucia nodded and then, they heard the sirens as the medical emergency unit arrived. The Doctor called to Rose and the three of them walked to the TARDIS, Lucia holding her father's hand firmly. Once inside the blue call box, He threw the main lever and they disappeared. Lucia went to her room to be alone. She didn't care what Rose thought. She didn't want her there anymore.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Life From the Ashes of War

Part Eleven

by

Sabrina Lonewalker

Lucia had gone to the TARDIS gardens to think and reflect on what had just happened. She was angry with Rose, very angry. She had been told by the Doctor what not to do and the stupid girl had gone and done it anyway, like she thought she knew better than the Doctor. Those few minutes when the Doctor and the TARDIS had been taken by the Reapers had been the loneliest minutes of her life. She had felt emptier than she had when her planet was destroyed by the Daleks. She had truly been completely alone, not quiet humming in the back of her mind to let her know they were there. There had been the most complete silence and it had frightened her more than she would ever admit to her father. She walked around the gardens, unable to be still right now and found the Gallifrey section. She loved this part, a little piece of home at least, her second home. She sat down finally under one of the trees, listening to the gentle breeze rustle the leaves. She was trying to calm herself down, to try and see things from Rose's point of view but, it wasn't easy. Lucia thought if she would have done what Rose did. However, there was a big difference between shoving a man out of the path of a moving car and trying to save another from a Dalek. She sighed and shook her head and just stared up into the sky.

In the main control room, Rose was facing the anger of the Doctor. He had said nothing to her as he set the coordinates and threw the lever taking them back into the vortex. She sat huddled in the chair, trying not to look at him. The silence was deafening. He wouldn't even look at her for the longest. What was worse was that even TARDIS was radiating disapproval at her. Finally, after what seemed like an hour or two, the Doctor spoke without looking at her. "Rose, what the hell were you thinking? I told you not to interfere with the timeline and look what you went and did! When you stopped that car from hitting him, it summoned the Reapers. That would have been bad enough but then..." His jaw worked with his suppressed anger and Rose was frightened. "I could have forgiven you for wanting to save your father, I understand that but you violated a cardinal rule of time travel, you picked up your past self and let two fixed points in time meet. That's what let the Reapers inside the church. I can't forgive what you put Lucia through. She was just beginning to let go of the past, losing her family and her world to the Daleks because she had me and then...Rose, you almost shattered her beyond repairing this time. I cannot forgive that, she's my daughter. I'm taking you home, this trip is over."

Rose looked at him, tears streaming down her face, "I said I was sorry, Doctor." He looked at her, "Sorry doesn't change what happened Rose, Sorry can't reverse what Lucia went through when TARDIS and I were both devoured by the Reapers, she will never forget what that felt like and all of the being sorry in the entire universe cannot change that. In that instant, she was totally and completely alone, isolated from everyone else because of your stupidity!" He barely raised his voice and yet, to Rose, it felt like he was screaming at her. He turned back to the console, "Go pack your things, I'm taking you back to the Powell Estates, you're going home." He turned his back on her. As she crept out he spoke again, "Lucia is in the gardens. I don't know if she will talk to you but, you could try to apologize." Rose left, slowly going down the corridor to her room to pack. Once that was done, she did go to the gardens to find Lucia. She found the young woman still sitting under the tree with it's canopy of silver washed leaves. Rose walked up to her, "Lucia?" She asked softly.

Lucia never turned her head, "So, he's taking you home?" Her voice was like ice and it stung Rose. She dropped her head, "Yes," she said in a soft voice. "Lucia, I'm...I'm sorry." Lucia was on her feet facing Rose. "Sorry? You're sorry? That's all you can say after putting us through all of that hell? I didn't object to him taking you there to see your father, I understood that, understood you wanting to see him but after everything my father told you, you didn't listen! He makes those rules for a reason, Rose Tyler and you found out the hard way why he does that. You're sorry? I hate that word. Everytime it's used, it means something bad has happened, that's why I never use it if I can avoid it. I liked you Rose, when we first met. I thought I had found a friend I could share things with, things no daughter wants to share with her father. I thought I had almost found a sister but no, you had to go and ruin the whole thing. Actions have consequences, Rose. That's why he's so careful in what he does in any timeline cause he knows what can happen if major fixed points are changed. He told you, Rose, he TOLD YOU! Go, just go." She turned her back, looking back over the silver leaved trees and the red grass, "We've already lost so much, I can't take another loss like that. Just go."

Rose fled out of the gardens and back to the control room just as the TARDIS landed with a loud whomp. He pulled the lever and the door opened. Rose looked back at him but, he was looking away and she fled out the door. He moved the door lock back into position and threw the main lever. Outside, Rose watched as the blue call box faded away into nothingness. Then, she turned and fled back to her mother's flat and never said anything to anyone about where she had been or who she had travelled with. She acted like none of it ever happened.

Once the TARDIS was in the vortex, the Doctor put the old girl on auto pilot and headed to the gardens to find his daughter. He found her again sitting under one of the silver trees. He sat down beside her and pulled her against his side. He opened his mouth to apologize when Lucia laid a finger against his lips, "Don't, don't say it, Father, please? I hate that word." He smiled sadly and nodded, "Alright, I won't but, you are hurting." She laid her head on his shoulder, "Yeah, I thought I had a friend, someone to share things with but, I was wrong." He kissed the top of her head, "We'll find someone, my girl, someone who will listen and understand and who can be a friend to you, too. They all can't be like her." Lucia laughed, a short, bitter laugh, "I hope not." They sat there, looking at what was left of Gallifrey, the home both had lost, wondering if they would ever find someone who understood why they do what they do, why they care so much about the rest of the universe.

TBC


End file.
